newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigers @ Mets Series
The Detroit Tigers come to Citi Field to start a 3 game series with the New York Mets. From June 22-June 24. The Mets took Game 1 @ 2 as they took the series 2/3 and losing the final game (Game 3) of the Series. Game 1 The Mets had a 3-0 lead off Tigers Ace Justin Verlander. Then there was a 58 minute Rain Delay as Rod Barajas came up to bat. So Verlander pitched 2 innings. He gave a infield hit to Reyes, Angel Pagan hit a triple to score reyes. Then David Wright hit a sac fly to right field to score Pagan. 2-0 Mets, 1st inning. Jon Niese pitching for the Mets. The Mets won 14-6. Then Jay Sborz made his major league debut on June 22, 2010. Here are the list of batter he faced *Rod Barajas-Hit by pitch near the helmet on the shoulder with 2 runners on second and third and hit him to load the bases 3-0 Mets, 0 Outs. *Jeff Francoeur-Hit by pitch near the wrist on the first pitch of the bat. Bases loaded and hit and a run scored (Ike Davis) Jeff gets credit for the RBI. 4-0 Mets, 0 Outs. *Ruben Tejada-On a 2-1 count hit to the third baseman Brandon Inge (Touched the bag with his glove after diving for that ground ball hit by Tejada) as Barajas was out but he threw it away from the catcher which was to high for Gerald Laird. Jason Bay scored but he got the RBI instead of Tejada. 5-0 Mets, 1 Out. *Jon Niese-Got him out as he bunted into strike 3. 5-0 Mets. 2 Outs. *Jose Reyes- Hit a base hit to Center Field to score Jeff Francoeur on a 1-2 count or something like that. 6-0 Mets. 2 Outs. *Angel Pagan-Reyes ran as he had his 18th stolen base of the year as Laird lost the ball in his glove as he moved his hand & the ball came out. Hit a base hit to Right Field as he score Ruben Tejada, and Jose Reyes from second and third. 8-0 Mets, 2 Outs. *David Wright-Hit a base hit to center and moves Pagan to stop at second. 8-0 Mets, 2 Outs. Then Brad Thomas *Ike Davis-Hit a opp left-right double to score Angel Pagan, David Wright from second, first as the left fielder Brennan Boesch didn't get it. 10-0 Mets, 2 Outs. *Jason Bay-Walked. 10-0 Mets, 2 Outs. *Rod Barajas-Walked. Bases Loaded 10-0 Mets, 2 Outs. *Jeff Francoeur-Boesch made the catch and the inning was over. 10-0 Mets. 3 Outs. Notes *Jon Niese got a no decision. He pitched 4.2 Innings *Fernando Nieve got the win (5-2). He pitched 2.1 innings *Bobby Parnell pitched the 7th inning for relief after being called to replace Jenrry Mejia. *Ryota Igarashi closes out the game in none save chance. Recap *To see the full recap click the following links. *Post Game: Mets 14 Tigers 6 *Mets' bats tame Verlander's Tigers *Box *Box Tigers in Game 1 *Brennan Boesch hit a 2-run homerun to the Tigers on the board. 10-0 Mets. 1 Out. Boesch's 11th homerun of the year. Game 2 R.A. Dickey got his 6th win in 7 starts. The Mets won 5-0 over the Tigers. Here is the Box Score. Game 3 In the final game for the Mets Hisanori Takahashi and for the Tigers Armando Galarraga. The Mets lost 6-5. Here is the Box Score. Category:General Articles Category:Mets Category:Detroit Tigers